googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum:Bobbyyoo
Hi. I've seen Bobby Yoo's large numbers site before, and I've also been seeing it used as a source on this site. It seems that nearly all of the numbers on that page are copied from other sources (I'm seeing a lot of Bowers' googologisms there). Since we can cite the original sources directly, that's not much of a problem. However, some of the googologisms on the site are copied from sources that I would consider unreliable. The one that disturbed me in particular is meegol. Its only source is from Yoo's site, which itself cites a source: a defunct Wiktionary page. (By the way, what does the definition even mean?) FB100Z • talk • 05:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I found the missing piece of the puzzle. This is a long story: I was lurking around at the forbidden realms of Googology Wiki (aka deletion archive), and I found a page named "List of large numbers". I looked at the first revision by User:SpaceGuy (the others are him/her blanking the page), and found a very long list of large numbers. Looking at the page, it was obvious that the page was copied from Wiktionary. The deleted page included internal links on (nearly) every number on the page, which includes meegol. At the top of the page, it said "... but please do not add articles for them. That being the case most links to these words should remain red." so the links are supposed to be redlinks. This explains why there was a Wiktionary page existed for meegol; somebody followed that internal link and created the page, and Yoo used that page as a source. Anyway, I went to Wiktionary and searched for the term "Names of large numbers", and found this page, which discussed the deletion of the corresponding page. The talk page was moved after the deietion of its corresponding page; the corresponding page was called "Wiktionary:List of protologisms/large numbers". Looking at the deletion log, I found that someone has restored the page (albeit the page was deleted again after 36 minutes) with the following log: * 14:11, 21 December 2009 Conrad.Irwin (Talk | contribs) restored page Wiktionary:List of protologisms/large numbers (110 revisions restored: WT:LOP is supposed to be tosh :p) Note that, the deleted revision I mentioned above was created on 14:28, December 21, 2009! So it's very likely that SpaceGuy is Conrad.Irwin, a Wiktionary administrator, and the deleted revision on this wiki is the latest revision of that page before getting deleted in Wiktionary. Back to the list, I think that list is where we got most of the made-up numbers on this wiki (except for those defined using Hyper-E notation :P ). Since the original page on Wiktionary was deleted, it is unknown who submitted the entry "meegol" and what he/she intended for its meaning (for now, anyway). So that's the long story about the Wiktionary's unfortunate list of large numbers. :'( -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC)